When a Soc Meets a Greaser
by bloo ducki
Summary: Sodapop meets a beautiful girl at the DX station. One Problem, she's a Soc. Can they be together even though they come from different worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Soda's POV

It was about 7:00 a.m. on a sunny Monday morning so I had to get up for work at the DX gas station. I'm sorry to say I had to drop out of high school to help out my two brothers since our parents died. My older, firm, mature brother Darrel (Darry) Curtis and my younger, day dreamer of a brother is Ponyboy Curtis. I'm the middle man, Sodapop Curtis and out of my three brothers I think I'm the only one who doesn't mind being poor.

Ya see, I'm a greaser, poor white trash in other words. My brothers and I aren't as bad as most greasers though. Neither are the four boys who my brother and I consider family, Two-bit Matthews, the wisecracker, Steve Randle, my best buddy, Johnny Cade, the gangs pet, and Dallas, who actually is a bad guy but we don't turn our backs on our friends.

Anyway, so after I got dressed and had breakfast and all that good stuff I was late and out the door.I didn't grab a jacket becase even inside I could tell how ungodly hot it was I messed up Pony's brown/red hair on my way out and then had to wipe the grease on my jeans. Even in the car I could hear Pony complaining that he had just got his hair the way he wanted it. I love Pony more then anything and I hope he never ends up like .me, a dropout.

At the station I pump gas all day and at 3 o'clock my best friend Steve shows up for his part time job. Steve and I met in grade school and we've always been together since. When school gets out a bunch of girls show up at the station. Steve says its because I'm so good looking but personally I don't see what's so great about me.I a;ways thought Steve was the better looking one, with his swirly hair.

When I saw her I wanted to die she was so pretty, no, not pretty, perfect. Her dark brunette hair that reached just above her chest and those piercing green eyes bored into my soul. I've always been into girls but never like this.

To my disappointment she looked like a soc. She was wearing a pale plaid yellow skirt and a sweater to match and she had a real nice looking red mustang, I immediately went over to her to give her some assistance.

I filled up her car and to my surprise she didn't try to flirt with me, not once! Wow! Finally, I spoke up

" My names Sodapop Curtis," I said, trying to play it casual. I think she smiled. It was hard to tell because beauty marks on both sides of her mouth that made her look like she was always smiling. She said

"Oh, I'm Autumn, Autumn Greenfeld." Her cheeks seemded to turn a faint shade of red, which was sort of attractive.

After I filled up her tank she just drove off towards the West Side. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I walked back over to Steve and he told me I was blushing so I playfully punched him I the back. Stupid Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's POV

The whole night I thought about her. Darry thought I was sick cause I was being so quiet. Finally I decided to call Two-Bit. Our conversation went like this:

Two-Bit: (sounding tired and drunk): Yello

Me: Old buddy, its me Sodapop. Could ya do me a favor?

Two-Bit: Yeah sure.

Me: Tomorrow at school keep an eye out for a girl named Autumn Greenfeld, she's got chest length brown hair and unmistakable green eyes, she's a Soc. Tell Steve to do the same.

Two-Bit: Whoa! You're going after a Soc?!

Me: No! I'm just…. Curious.

Two-Bit: Curious, sure. Alright buddy boy, see ya.

Me: See ya.

Then I hung up. I didn't know what good Two-Bit keeping an eye on her would do but I had to do something.

Autumn's POV

Oh. My. God. Sodapop! That famous smile I'd heard about was real. Since I'd actually talked to him at the DX station he was all I could think about. Those eyes. That hair. Most greasers put way too much crap in their hair but he put the perfect amount. I told myself to put those thoughts away in a box and lock it cause although Soda didn't know me until that day I knew about him.

Every girl in school would kill to go out wit him. I didn't care that he was a greaser and I was a Soc. I've always hated the divide between the social classes. Oh, curse that golden hair!

Soda's POV

The next day was ruined when Two-Bit called the station to tell me he han't see Autumn all day. Of course he called Autumn "that chick". It angered me to here him call her that so I yelled

"Two-Bit, "that chick" has a name, Autumn!" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and said

"Well someone cares an awful lot about a girl they were "just curious" about." Good old Two-Bit. All that frustration disappeared about an hour later when that red mustang pulled u and she was in it. Autumn, God I loved that name!

Autumn's POV

I needed to see Sodapop so instead of my usual gas station I went to his. I wished I hadn't though when I saw trouble walking my way. The name of trouble was Dallas Winston. He was Tulsa's bad boy with a record a mile long. His white/blond hair was blowing in the breeze and a frightened chill ran up my spine. First the asshole slashed one of my tires with a busted bottle. Then he said

"Hey baby. How you doing?" His breath smelled like beer and corn chips. I didn't respond so what did Dallas do? Something only Dallas would do. He put his disgusting arm around me and kissed me right on the mouth. I'd only kissed one other boy in my life, my ex boyfriend Jack Johnson, but I think I can judge that at least when Dallas is drunk, he is a very bad kisser. I shrieked and shoved him away as hard as I could.

Soda's POV

When I saw Dally kiss Autumn I marched up to him and slugged him in the mouth.

"Shit!" Dally shouted. I felt a little bad because Daly was obviously under the influence and had no clue as to what he was doing.

"Sorry Dally, please let me take you to my house so you can sober up a little. Huh?" Dally shrugged and walked over to my truck, while cursing under his breath. I looked at Autumn. She was wide eyed like Darry had been the time he fell off a roof he was working on.

"I am so sorry. Listen, we won't be able to fix your car till tomorrow so just let me drop Dally off at my house and I'll drive you home."

Autumn's POV

Of course I wanted Soda to drive me home but I was a little apprehensive. My ex lived a few doors down from me and since he was still hung upon me he would come at Soda with a blade if he saw me get out of a car with a greaser. But I broke down and told him yes when my gaze shifted from the ground to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda's POV

By the time Autumn and I reached the truck Dally had dozed off into a deep sleep. Good. I wanted a chance to get to know Autumn a little better.

Sadly, the whole way to my house not a word was spoken. It was so quiet I could here her breathing. It only made me long to kiss her soft angelic lips.

Darry was the only one home, the guys were probably at the Dingo, so Darry helped me drag Dally out of the truck and onto the couch. Looking at Dallas, I saw the perfect picture of a hoodlum, but what only those very close to him could see was that, he could be a very nice, caring guy. Besides the gang, no one would ever see that side of him. Darry raised his eyebrows when he saw Autumn in the truck. He playfully whispered

"Be good little buddy." Only, I think Autumn heard him because her cheeks and ears turned a striking shade of red. I had taken note that she blushed a lot.

Autumn's POV

Finally, about halfway to my house I just couldn't take the silence.

"So, um. Is it just you and your brother living together," I said. I know it was stupid but it was all I could think of.

" There's also my younger brother, Ponyboy, and our four close buddies sort of live there too," Soda said with a grin.

"Oh, its nice that you have that. Good friends I mean. With us Socs you've got a new best friend every two weeks," I said. I was starting to feel like I could really open up to Sodapop. Then Soda went on to tell me about the gang. The stuff about Johnny Cade and his home life made me cringe with sadness. My parents barely ever yelled at me, let alone hit me. A couple moments later Soda took his eyes off the road and looked at me.

"Um, listen, I'm just gonna do this before I change my mind. Would you like to go out with me, like to the Nightly Double on Friday?" he asked. Was this happening? Soda could have any girl in school and he was asking me out. Was this a joke?

"I um, um…uh," I was babbling incoherently.

"Is it, is it because I'm a greaser?" Soda asked, his smile fading away into a serious expression. I panicked! He thought I was trying to reject him!

"No, no, no! I was just nervous, cause , I mean, I'm shy. I have to stay after school on Friday so I'll meet you at the DX around 5:00." Soda looked relieved, he smiled, letting me know that, that sounded great. But the best part of the night was yet to come.

To my great relief when Soda pulled up to my house I didn't see Jack anywhere. Soda looked amazed by the size of my house. My house was three stories high, big and white, with ebony black windows and ebony balconies on two sides of it. I wondered if Soda was embarrassed about the size of his home.

Soda, pulled a gentleman act and opened my door for me. That was so cute! He walked me up to the front porch and for a moment time stopped and we looked at each other. In hi, I saw a reckless young boy, who was capable of loving, in me I don't know what he saw. Then it happened. He leaned down to my level and kissed me gently on my cheek, which I knew was getting red. He did it without warning and it was perfect. Then he said

"goodnight, Autumn." I said "goodnight," and he smiled, this time, bigger than ever before

I felt a little dumb cause I knew, he knew, I was pretty inexperienced. He'd dated plenty and I'd dated once, but it didn't matter, we seemed good together and at 6:00 p.m. ona Tuesday evening, after getting kissed by a hoodlum, that was all that mattered. Little did I know, that pure joy couldn't last forever.

Soda's POV

That evening was amazing! I've kissed girls before but they were all nasty greaser girls. Kissing them felt like two mouths smashed together, nothing more.

Later that night Ponyboy and I got into bed and had one of our brotherly talks. I told Pony about Autumn and to my surprise he got upset and said

"I can see it now. You two get super serious and then you have no time for me." I was shocked! Pony should know that no matter who walks into my life he will always be my number one.

"Pony," I said with a pleading voice "you gotta know that I'd never do that. When you meet Autumn, if you don't like her, for a legitimate reason, I'll forget about her, okay."

"Sure," said Pony half heartedly. I could tell he wasn't so sure of my word but I was as serious as a stroke.

I fell asleep that night truly happy. I'm always happy-go-lucky but that night was different. That night I had a reason to be happy.

a/n: thanks to my reviewers! I want to do more with the gang once their first date is over. I won't update until I get more reviews so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Soda's POV

(Friday 4:52 p.m.)

My heart was pounding. My hands were sweating fiercely. She would be coming soon. It was the day I was going out with Autumn. The week had seemed to drag on forever.

I had just come out of the restroom. I had brought a change of clothes to work cause I didn't intend to take out a Socy girl I an oil stained up T-shirt. I was now wearing my only decent pair of jeans and an unbuttoned red flannel shirt with a white T-shirt under it. My hair was of course, slicked back with grease. I wasn't sure if I was sweating because of anxiety or the intense heat coming from the sun.

"Well you look so good I might have to take you out myself," said Steve with an obvious hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry," I said "you just ain't my type."

"Damn, my luck," Steve laughed.

Then I saw her. Autumn was standing before me with her brown hair curled and a beret, that matched hair outfit held her hair back on one side. She looked like the angel on top of the Christmas tree the way she glowed.

"Hi," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"You look beautiful," I said. Then I noticed she was looking over my shoulder, right past me so I turned around.

There were about seven girls looking at us, pointing, and whispering. That was sort of funny since I had no interest in them. Not to be mean, they just didn't have whatever Autumn had that made me burn up.

"Lets go," I said and grabbed Autumn's hand.

This time in the truck there was no off button to our conversations. I told her I was a dropout and I know even though she wasn't thrilled about it, she didn't judge me. She was so polite. I knew Darry would love her and break my neck if I ever hurt her. Girls like Autumn don't come around too often.

First we went to the Dingo for a coke while we waited for the sky to get dark. I ordered and then we got into a discussion about Elvis Presley. Suddenly, Autumn jumped up and said hurriedly

"Come on! Quick! We have to go now.

Before I could respond she was pulling me up by my shirt collar and dragging me out of the Dingo. It was sort of annoying.

Autumn's POV

Soda must have thought I was high but I had a reason for my insanity. I saw…. Jack! As in, my ex, that Jack! He was sitting at the counter with two of his carbon copy friends. Why was he at the Dingo? This was no Soc hang out.

Once Soda and I were in his truck and had caught our breath he spoke up

"What was that about?" he asked sounding almost angry that I had rushed us out.

"Okay. I sort of saw my ex boyfriend, Jack Johnson," I explained

"So does he still have a thing for you?" Soda inquired. You could tell he was jealous. His jealousy seemed to make me more confident, I can't explain why.

"Yeah, but I hate him with a passion," I said

"Alright. You wanna get going?" Soda asked. I nodded and we headed to the Nightly Double.

Soda' POV

I can't remember what movie was playing that night. I do, however, remember that when I put my arm around Autumn she blushed. Towards the middle of the movie I saw Autumn lick her soft, full pouting lip and I was intrigued. Then before I knew it I was whispering in her ear

"Hey, you wanna get out of here." Autumn knew what I meant by get out of here and she nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

So half nervous and half excited we headed towards my truck, I wanted a more romantic spot so I drove us To the park. We held hands as we walked towards the fountain.

We sat down on the edge. The moon reflecting in her eyes. Before I knew it I was really kissing Autumn, not just a cheek peck either. The kiss was several moments long and I could feel the fireworks, not just see, feel. When we broke apart I grinned and so did she. Then we were back at it.

Since it was our first real date I didn't take things too fast. I didn't want her to think I was fast, cause I'm not.

After about a half hour or so we stood up to go back to the truck, but then disaster struck

a/n: hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's POV

I remember seeing a bright yellow mustang with a black top coming towards us. When the car stopped three Socs stepped out. The Soc in the middle was wearing a green sweater vest. I hated sweater vests.

"That's Jack," Autumn gasped. Shoot! He was definitely looking to fight me.

"Whats a sweet girl like you," he said smiling evilly at Autumn, "doing with a dropout greaser like him?" Although he was directing his speech towards Autumn, I knew he was trying to intimidate me.

"Just leave Soda and I alone," Autumn said coolly. All three of the Socs laughed. Then, out of nowhere they charged at me.

A tall blond Soc punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of me. Autumn shrieked and ran towards me but Jack slapped her down before she could get to me. He would pay for putting his hands on her. That pissed me off! I kneed one of the guys in the groin and punched Jack in the face with a force from Heaven. His nose began to bleed.

Once Jack recovered from his shock he reached into his sweater vest pocket and flicked out a switchblade. I could see it even in the dark. I knew what was coming next.

"Jack please just put away the blade," Autumn was close to hysterics.

Before I could run I felt something cold slash me across my stomach. I could tell instantly it was the blade. I dropped to my knees, my hands cupped against my stomach

Then, as if nothing at all had happened, the Socs walked back to their car and drove off. For the first time, I was scared. Those dirty, rotten Socs didn't care whether I lived or died. Damn those Socs.

Autumn was by my side instantly. Tears were streaming down her pretty face. She tried to hide them, but she was unsuccessful.

"Soda," she cried. At least they didn't get her, was the last thought in my mind. Then a black fuzz filled my mind and I was out cold.

Autumn's POV

When Soda closed his eyes at first I thought he was, dead. Then I realized he was only unconscious. I noticed a pay phone a few feet away and immediately ran to it. I tried to remember Soda's number and it finally came to me. Calling his brother Darry was all I could think to do. Our conversation went something like this:

Darry: Hello?

Me:Is this Darry?

Darry: Yeah, who is this? (In the background I heard boys wrestling and a Mickey Mouse cartoon.)

Me: Its Autumn. Soda and I were attacked by my ex boyfriend. Soda's bleeding and unconscious. We're at the park. Can you please come get us. I can't drive or get him in the car on my own,

Darry: Yeah I'll be right there.

I could tell Darry was struggling to restrain himself. The Darry hung up without saying goodbye.

a/n: Sorry its so short. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn's POV

About fifteen minutes after I called Darry I saw him and a fourteen year old looking boy who I assumed was Ponyboy approaching.

We got Soda into the truck. Ponyboy was sobbing at the sight of Soda's unconscious body, but Darry remained calm. Someone needed to.

When we arrived at the Curtis house I followed Ponyboy and Darry inside. (Darry carried Soda.) The inside of their house looked better than the outside.I couldn't say much for their tidiness, but they were boys. What could you expect?

There were four other boys inside looking concerned. I knew that one was Steve and another was a sober Dally. We layed Soda out on the couch. Darry bandaged up Soda's deep gash. After that there was nothing left to do but wait.

"Autumn, would you like me to drive you home?" Darry asked.

"Yes," I said. I would have rather stayed with Soda but I knew I had to get home. I wasn't even nervous with riding in a car with someone who was practically a stranger. Before I left Dally pulled me aside and said

"I'm sorry about what I did the other day to you and your car. I was drunk and I didn't know you were a nice girl." I knew he didn't feel all too bad about it but I accepted his apology. If he was Soda friend I wanted him to like me.

That was a sad ending to an almost perfect evening. At home in my canopy bed I prayed for Soda. Somehow I knew he would be okay. After all, he was Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

Soda's POV

At about 8:00 a.m. my eyes opened. Darry, Pony, and the rest of the gang surrounded me. All but Johnny were asleep.

"Hey Johnnycake," I said. He shook Dally and Two-Bit who were sleeping alongside him.

"Guys, Sodapops up," he said. Johnny hardly ever spoke so when he did I always grinned. Johnny grinned back. The whole gang had woken up and were murmering in excitement. Then they went on to explain what had happened after I passed out.

"Man, I thought you were a goner," Two-Bit said as he cocked an eyebrow. I wanted to laught but that would have sent a shooting pain through my stomach.

I asked the guys to give me some privacy. I was writing an important letter to Autumn. I thought the words would sound better in a letter. I was going to drive to her house to give it to her but when I opened the door she was standing there, looking quite pale.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed. I didn't speak, I just handed her the letter.

Autumn's POV

Soda handed me a mysterious letter. The letter read:

Dear Autumn,

I just wanted to apologize for last night. It didn't end very well at all. The reson I'm putting this in a letter is I thought the words would come out better. If you're hurt from getting slapped let me know so I can beat the tar out of Jack. Being with me could get you hurt so I'll understand if you wanna stop seeing me. Things might be better for you that way

Sincerely,

Sodapop Curtis

I smiled and shook my head and grabbed a pen. I knew exactly what to say, or rather, write.

Soda's POV

She wrote something down on he piece of paper and rolled her eyes. My heart was coming out of my chest and I thought I was gonna puke. I didn't want to break up but I figured she did. I noticed my hand shaking as she handed me the note. I read:

Soda,

I care about you, a lot. The only one in the world who could ever hurt me is you. I don't want to stop seeing you. Despite the uncalled for event last night I had a great time.Give me one of your smiles if you want to stay together.

Damn, she knew just what to say. I smiled like she asked but then decided to give her something better. I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her. Once she broke out of her daze she said

"I gotta go. My parents are taking me to some country club." Country club! For a minute I had almost forgotten I was dating a Soc. I watched her drive away until I could no longer see her.

The next few days were pure magic. After school Autumn and I would make out at the DX for a little bit. Sometimes we would go to the Dingo, just to talk. Autumn took me to The Way Out, a soc hang out but some Soc started a fight with me once and we hadn't been back since.

On afternoon I had Autumn up against the wall and was doing some of my best work when Autumn broke the kiss.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" I said and tried to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"Soda, listen. We've been getting pretty serious lately and …. I want you to meet my parents. At my house, on Saturday," she begged.

"Well, I guess, if it would make you happy, ok," I said. I t wasn't that I didn't want to meet Autumn's parents parents but I was nervous. They had the power to forbid her to see me. Then I got an idea

"But if I have to meet your parents you have to have dinner with the gang at my house. I know you met them once but this would be more…. formal. You would really get to know them," I said.

"Sure that sounds great," Autumn replied. Then we went back to kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony's POV

It was the Friday night that Autumn was coming over and watching Darry pac the room showed me that he was nervous as hell. I could understand why. The gang had never had dinner with a socy girl or even really talked to one. Johnny and I would be good, or quiet at least. Dally was my biggest fear. While Soda set up the dinner table Darry rounded up the guys in the living room

"Guys, I want to go over a few things before Autumn gets here. Dally, you will be polite and treat he decent," said darry in his freaky, I mean it voice.

"Yeah, sure Darry. Get off my back ," said Dally. If Darry hadn't been struggling to stay calm he would have slugged dally right there. Then the guys started getting rowdy. I knew Darry was getting a headache so I decided to give him a hand.

"Come on guys. Darry wants to help soda make a good impression," I said.

"Alright, we'll clean up our acts," said Steve, only cause he and the rest of the gang loved Sodapop. Johnny even spoke up

"I'll try to talk more. Make her feel welcome," he said. Two-Bit cracked a joke which caused Johnny to say

"and Two-Bit you better not make any jokes that will offend her." Wow. Johnny never talked that much. He wanted Soda to be happy. I wanted Soda to be happy too, but I didn't see how I could be polite to Autumn. At the time I hated her.

Soda walked in, dressed real sharp. Then there was a knock at the door.

Autumn's POV

A boy I recognized as Ponyboy answered the door.

"Hi," I said trying not to sound fake and overfriendly. Ponyboy looked as if he didn't like me much. He had no reason to dislike me so I figured I was just being crazy.

"Hi," he said flatly. Then Sodapop appeared next to him.

"Hey Autumn. Please, come in."

Last time I had been in the Curtis house there had been junk everywhere and a horrible mix of aromas. Now it was tidy and smelled of cinnamon air freshener. I was greeted by the gang kindly.

After some small talk we went into the kitchen for dinner. Soda cooked! Guys that cook are so hott! He had made chicken, mashed potatoes, and rolls. It smelled way too good for guy cooking.

"Soda, whats up? No colored mashed potatoes,"Two-Bit laughed. Colored mashed potatoes? Soda elbowed Two-Bit in the ribs.

"I thought I'd be crazy and make em regular."

At the table things were pretty awkward. That Johnny Cade sure was quiet! At least he didn't look at me as if I had three heads like Ponyboy. I could see Soda sweating. Finally I was tired of the politeness. I took a breath and said

"Dammit guys! Now I know you guys wouldn't be acting like this if I wasn't here." Two-Bit grinned.

"I like this girl. Lets show her what we're really like. Steve jumped up from his chair and said

"Well then lets take this food in the living room." I giggled as the guys stood up and started for the living room, Dally almost tripping over his chair. Soda exclaimed

"I'll get the food coloring!" Ponyboy smiled for the first time all evening.

Then I came to a shocking realization. Ponyboy was jealous of me! I had to make him like me because any part of Soda's life was a part of mine.

Once the guys started being normal things were fine. Two-Bit made me laugh till I was crying. Dally was nice and Darry was very nurturing of our wild ways. I'd always been a very tame, Virgin Mary type girl but with the gang I could let loose. While Steve told a story I noticed Soda staring at me with a hint of love in his eyes. I returned it by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

At about 10:30 p.m. I had to be getting home. My curfew was 11:00 p.m. and I had to be home on time. My parents were very by the numbers, be home not a second late type people.

At home in the comfort of my room I stared at the wall, not thinking, just staring. It was a state I got in sometimes, I can't explain it.

a/n: sorry it took so long to update. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, especially cutie pie baby cakes.

Soda's POV

(Saturday 7:30 p.m.)

Well, I was standing right outside of Autumn's house. I'd been standing there for nearly five minutes thinking of what to call Autumn's parents. Some adults like being called Mr. and Mrs. Whatever but others prefer their first names. I decided calling them Mr. and Mrs. Greenfeld would be safest.

Before I even knocked on the door Autumn opened it. That was a little supernatural weird.

"I've been watching you stand here through the window for like the last five minutes. Get in here greaser boy," she joked.

I was about to ask her about what I was supposed to call her parents when they appeared out of nowhere, her parents I mean.

Mr. Greenfeld was dressed in a black suit and tie. Boring. Suddenly I wished I wasn't in a flannel shirt. Mrs. Greenfeld had hair that could be cracked with a hammer and was wearing a drab gray pantsuit.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greenfeld," I said and shook Mr. Greenfeld's big, firm hand. Mrs. Greenfeld crinkled her nose and said

"Hello, Sodapip is it? Interesting name. I guess your parents just couldn't be normal." She said it like she thought my parents should be shot. Too late, they were already dead. I was extremely offended

"Actually, its Sodapop," was all I could say. I decided to let the comment about my name roll off my back.

As they led me into the family room for drinks and a talk while we waited for dinner I noticed the marble flooring and the…golden chandelier! Darry would go completely insane if he saw Autumn's house.

"So Sodapop, Autumn tells us you live on the east side. That's really all we know so, tell us more. How do you do in school?" asked Mrs. Greenfeld. If she had asked any other question I would have been fine.

"I'm a……..a dropout," I explained as steadily as I could.

"Oh, well may I be so bold as to inquire why?" asked Mr. Greenfeld.

"Oh look, its 7:45. We better get eating," Autumn jumped in. She glared at her parents with a look of undying hatred.

Autumn led me into the dining room and a maid began serving the salad. Yes! A maid!

Dinner continued with similar conversations. They asked about my goals, family, you know the drill. They didn't seem a bit saddened when I told them my parents were dead. As the maid brought out the desert (cherry pie), Mrs. Greenfeld felt that we needed to continue the conversation we'd had earlier.

"If you're a dropout I assume you have a paying job." For once I thought my answer would please the Greenfelds but I was way off.

"I work full time at the DX station," I answered. Mr. Greenfeld face puffed up and turned red. He looked 20 feet tall.

"That's it! My daughter is not going to date a dumb hood like you. Get out of my house!" he bellowed

"Daddy! Soda is great! He cares about me. Isn't that enough?" Autumn screamed.

"No it is not," Mr. Greenfeld said more calmly "Mr. Curtis, out of my house." He didn't have to tell me twice, I was already half way down the hall.

I was near tears and had to leave without saying goodbye to Autumn. So what. Socs were all the same. Then I remembered that Autumn had taken up for me.

Autumn's POV

I wanted to kill my parents. They had been so rude to Sodapop. They thought the fighting would cease now that Soda was gone but I wanted to continue.

"You can't stop me from seeing him," I said

"Why don't you get back together with that charming Jack boy? I loved him," my mother said.

"I hate his guts," I said.

"Well I forbid you to see that Sodapop hood."

I bolted up the stairs to my room and cried. Then I Sodapop's truck in the distance from my window. His car took so long to start up or he would have been way gone by then. I climbed out my bedroom since I was only on the 2nd floor. Then I began to run towards him as fast as I could.

a/n: I know its not my best chapter but please review kindly.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: A special thanks to: drewbowlerkid, Becca oh, cutie pie baby cakes, and PadFootCc. You guys are the best!

Soda's POV

The only thought going through my mind was, do not cry. I was so upset, but I was not going to give the Greenfelds the satisfaction of making me cry. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw none other then Autumn running towards my truck

The brakes screeched and sent chills up my spine when I stopped the truck. Autumn's face was red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. I pulled her towards me into a hug.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked

"No," Autumn cried. She buried her face in my chest and continued sobbing. She looked so much younger, like twelve years old when she cried.

I continued driving. I had no idea where I was but I did know that Autumn and I needed to be alone so we could talk about our relationship.

All of a sudden my truck stopped with sort of a, ker plunk sound. In all my anger and hurt I hadn't noticed that my truck was on E. Dammit! I noticed a field near by. It was spacious and vacant.

"Hey, you want to go look at the stars?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've never really looked at them before."

We went out into the middle of the field and I laid down on my back. Autumn curled up in my arms. We watched the stars and even though the night had been bad I couldn't help but think how perfect the current moment was.

"Soda, I just wanted to apologize for my parents," said Autumn.

"It's fine. How are we gonna keep seeing each other though?" I asked. Autumn paused, giving my question some thought.

"I can meet you at your house. I can't go to the DX because if someone my parents know sees me there with you…well, you get the picture." I nodded. Then I kissed her. The kiss made me work up the courage to do it. I turned to Autumn and said

"Autumn, I love you." I had never told anyone I loved them before. Saying it to Autumn felt so natural.

"I love you too." Then Autumn rolled on top of me so that we were face to face and she kissed me. It was passionate and extremely long. My hands were on her lower back. Autumn kissed me again and a moan escaped my lips. What happened next was private, but I think you can guess.

I walked Autumn home around midnight. We were both smiling but we couldn't speak. Autumn snuck in the front and I ran like lightening. I still couldn't believe I had told Autumn I loved her. It was then I knew that I was gonna marry her.

Autumn's POV

As soon as I walked in the front door I felt worried. The kitchen lights were on and my parents always turned off all of the lights before they went to bed.

"Look whose home," my fathers voice said. I jumped a mile up in the air.

"What were you doing? Making a slut of yourself?"he said.

"You have no right to call me that," I said calmly. Nope, I didn't yell.

"Oh, I have no right,"my father said. He had on an evil smile and he was walking towards me. When he reached me I became frightened. Then he belted me on my cheek so hard I nearly fell down. The whole time my mother just stood in the corner, her eyes focused on the carpet. I felt hot tears of rage.

I tried to walk past my father but he pushed me down. I didn't know this side of him. Then he said.

"Now, go up to your room and if I catch you within two miles of that juvenile delinquent I'll really give you something to cry about." I knew he meant every word of his throat so I ran upstairs.

I couldn't go to sleep that evening. The only thing I could think about was what I'd done with Soda. It was a very bid step but I was ready to take it. Whenever I think of happiness I think of that night in the field with Sodapop.

Soda's POV

When I told Darry about my evening at the Greenfeld's house he became furious.

"Who the hell does he think he is talking to you like that?!" Then I moved on to the truck and Darry became suspicious

"If your car broke down around 8:30 or 9:00 why are you home so late?" Darry asked. Oh no, Darry was not going to be happy with me sleeping with Autumn.

"Autumn and I, we…uh…," There was no avoiding it. Darry could read me like a book. He gave me a look and I knew he knew.

"I swear to God if she gets pregnant…" Darry was so angry he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"She's not gonna get pregnant," I said sounding pretty sure of myself. I hadn't actually thought about Autumn getting pregnant. Now the fear was gripping me. I decided not to let my fears ruin this perfect night.

I also decided to start saving up money so eventually when I was ready I could ask Autumn to marry me. I slept like a baby that night.

a/n: As always, please review. I'm very pleased with this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yes, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy with school….and I've been grounded.

Autumn's POV

The next morning I had a good sized bruise on my cheek. Makeup simply would not cover it up and I was going over to Sodapop's house. He would be so pissed off. When I went downstairs however, my parents were acting as if the whole thing had never happened.

I pulled up in front of the Curtis house around 11:00 a.m. The whole gang was in the living room except for Soda who was in his room getting dressed. I noticed Ponyboy glaring at me the moment I walked in. Dally was the first one to notice my bruise.

"Holy shit," he said. Then Steve yelled

"Soda, get out here, now!" Darry was carefully looking me over to be sure that there were no other bruises. Two-Bit and Johnny looked very concerned. When Sodapop saw me he immediately yelled

"Who the hell did this to you!" I felt tears coming on and I struggled to restrain them.

"My dad, after he called me a slut," I choked out.

"I will kill him. That's just a fact," said Soda with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Soda please don't get too worked up," I pleaded. Then Darry jumped in

"Soda, Autumn's right. There's nothing you can do," he said. Soda still looked angry. Then the guys gave us some privacy. Soda and I decided to go to the movies, but I could tell he was still thinking about my bruise.

Soda's POV

I was so mad! I hoped I was never around Autumn's father again because if I was I would kill him. After our date I hated to watch Autumn go home. The whole day had been pretty bleak because at the movies there were a bunch of greasers and Soc gawking at us like they had it in mind to jump us. Why couldn't they just mind their own business?

At home Darry kept asking questions about Autumn. Was she seriously hurt? Did her dad always abuse her? Blah. Blah. Blah. Finally I had had enough.

"Darry, its been a long day. Leave me alone."

"You best watch your mouth little buddy," Darry replied. I just rolled my eyes. Darry could be such a mother hen. Then I climbed into bed with Pony.

"So Pony, I know I haven't had much time for you lately but that's gonna change. Tomorrow after school meet me at the DX," I said. Pony, who sounded irritable asked

"Will Autumn be there?"

"Nope. Neither will Steve. He's going out on a hot date with Evie,"I answered. Even in the darkness of the night I could tell that Pony was smiling his feeble smile. He hadn't been doing much of that lately. I drifted off to sleep before I could say anything more.

The next day I devoted myself to Ponyboy. I took him some new Paul Newman movie. Normally I can't sit still through a whole movie but that day a forced myself too

After that Pony and I had dinner at a little diner on 10th Street. There were a couple of girls, about fifteen years of age smiling at us. One seemed particularly taken with Pony. He got tired of her giggling so we left.

Suddenly I realized I had never spent a day like that with Ponyboy. I got a sick feeling inside that maybe I wasn't a very good brother.

"Hey Pony, be honest, am I….a bad brother?" I asked.

"No Soda. You're the best. I want to be just like you," He said almost immediately. I couldn't help but grin.

Not too long after that we went home. The boys were all there but Pony and I went straight to bed. But then I got the urge to call Autumn. Sadly I couldn't. If her folks found out she was still seeing me they'd beat her. Plus, Pony looked so young and peaceful I just couldn't wake him by talking or jiggling the bed by standing up.

I thought about what Pony had said to me earlier that night about wanting to be just like me. The truth is I didn't want him to be anything like me. Pony was a smart kid with a good head on his shoulders. He could rise above being a greaser, I never would. I would always work at the gas station and I would always be a dropout.

Autumn's POV

On Monday after school I went to Soda's house. My parents thought I was at my friend Cheyenne's house. I just prayed they wouldn't call there to check up on me. That was pretty much my routine for the rest of the week, go to Soda's house, hang out with the gang, eat, makeout, and watch television. Little did I know soon everything would change.

Pony's POV

I must admit that I was a little bit concerned about Autumn when I saw her bruise. No one deserves that, even if they are an ungrateful, brother stealing Soc.

a/n: I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be extra long. I know this chapter was mostly about Soda and Pony but I felt the story needed to have some family in it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. You see, I got a really bad and mean review so I thought I was a bad writer. Then I realized that one stupid person's opinion isn't gonna keep me from doing the things I love, so here it is, chapter 11.

Autumn's POV (About a month later. )

Saturday morning I was awakened by the sound of the telephone ringing. The sharp noise nearly made me jump out of my skin. My hand, trembling for some reason, picked up the phone. It was Sodapop! It was strange how even though we'd been dating for a while, seeing him still made my stomach flip. The conversation went like this,

Me: Hello. Who's calling?

Soda: It's Soda. (He sounded strange, almost like, he was, crying.)

Me: Oh Soda! I miss you. Are you okay? You sound sort of funny.

Soda: Autumn, Pony's gone. (Now I was certain he was crying.)

Me: Gone? What do you mean gone?

Soda: He and Darry had a fight last night and he ran off. Johnny's gone too.

Me: Oh my God! Where could they be?

Soda: I don't know. Autumn…I'm really worried.

Me: I'm coming over. I'll be there as soon as I can

Soda: Alright. I love you.

Me: I love you too. Bye.

Soda: Bye.

Ponyboy and Johnny missing! NO! NO! NO! This could not be happening. Somehow though, I knew that they were alive.

I threw some clothes on and a dab of makeup. Neither of my parents were awake and I didn't bother leaving a note. They were practically dead to me.

I drove way over the speed limit on my drive to Sodapop's house. Surprisingly, I didn't get pulled over by the police. Not that I would have stopped anyway. Soda needed me.

I burst through the doors of the Curtis house to find Soda sitting on the couch and Darry sitting in the chair in the corner. I know it wasn't the best time but I was very turned on by Soda's messy, ungreased hair. To my horror I saw that Darry was sobbing. Stone Darry, sobbing? It frightened me.

I wrapped my arms around Soda and embraced him. I also figured he could use some positivity so I said

"Pony and Johnny will probably come home today. They'll get hungry or something." I didn't even get a grunt of acknowledgment.

All of a sudden Steve, Two-Bit, and even Dally burst through the front door. They were all wide eyed, except for Dally.

"Guys, have you heard the news?" Steve asked. Soda nodded gravely.

"Yeah, Pony and Johnny ran away." Steve shook his head.

"That's not all man," he began. "The cops found a Soc, dead by the fountain in the park."

"Oh shit. I wonder if that has anything to do with Pony and Johnny," said Darry. It was the first time he'd spoken since I got there.

"I bet you it does," said Two-Bit.

No one said anything more the rest of the day. We all sat beside the phone all day, hoping to get a call regarding Pony and Johnny Well, Two-Bit left to buy a newspaper and in the paper it said that Johnny was being charged for the Soc's murder! Dally looked unconcerned. Eventually he left because he had a date with some cheap tramp. I know Dally was tough but couldn't he show a little compassion?

At about ten p.m. I had to be getting home. Although, my dad was gonna start hounding me the second I walked through the door.

The most peculiar thing happened that night. Soda didn't kiss me goodnight. Heck, he didn't even tell me goodbye. I was willing to let that slide though, considering the circumstances.

For the first time all day I wondered if maybe Johnny and Pony were…..dead. No! If I thought that way, then it might happen. I couldn't believe that frail little Johnny could kill someone.

That night I prayed a lot. For Sodapop staying sane of course, but mostly for Ponyboy and Johnny. Then I had a thought. If Ponyboy died, would my relationship with Soda crumble. Why did this have to happen? Things were going fine for everyone.

Soda's POV

Once Autumn was gone I locked myself in my bedroom with a beer and had a good, long cry. It seemed like life just wasn't worth living anymore. Just the thought of Ponyboy maybe being alive kept me from doing the unthinkable.

If there was a God, how could he let this happen. Pony was a great, smart kid and Johnny would never hurt a soul, except for Bob, that Soc.

I knew I had a date with Autumn the next day but if Ponyboy wasn't home I would probably cancel it. I wondered if I was being a jerk to Autumn. It wasn't her fault Pony was gone. But at that particular time and place I really didn't care if I was being a jerk.

If Autumn cared about me she would be able to handle me going through this time. If she couldn't then that was just too bad.

a/n: Well, what did you think? I will not update until I get at least ten GOOD reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A special thanks goes out to: becca oh, aisha hanif, WenWen, and my bff Cheyenne for insipring me to update. :-)**

Autumn's POV

About five days had gone by since Ponyboy and Johnny ran away and I hadn't seen or heard from Sodapop. I couldn't stand it! I decided to go down to the DX and straighten some things out. I will never let a boy treat me badly. He was apparently on his break because he was standing around talking to Steve. I walked right up to them and said

"Steve, would you mind giving Soda and I some privacy?" Steve glanced at Soda to see if that was what he wanted. Soda nodded so Steve said "ok," and left.

Once I was sure that Steve was out of hearing range I looked into Soda's deep dark eyes, welled up with sadness. I recalled a time when they had been so reckless.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. Why?" I asked bluntly. Soda shrugged and kicked a lone pebble on the ground. He was not getting off that easy. I lifted his head up.

"Please, just tell me. Do you want to break up?" This immediately grabbed his attention.

"No Autumn, I really do love you, I swear." Those words put a wide smile on my face and nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you too, but I am so tired of canceled dates," I said. I choked on the last part. After I said it, it seemed so selfish. Soda already lost Ponyboy, and now I was teasing him with the possibility of losing me too.

"Ok, um, how about tonight we'll drive out to that big, open field and look at the stars. Maybe stop at the Dingo?" offered Soda. That sounded just fine to me.

"Oh Soda, that sounds just great. I'll stop by your house around eight o'clock." Soda smiled, but it was a half hearted smile, not his usual ear to ear grin. I'd seen this side of Soda only once before. When Soda was like that I almost hated being around him. Hating being around Soda felt like a sin. What was wrong with me? I can be such a witch.

Soda's POV

When Autumn asked if I wanted to break up, chills went up my spine. No! I realized that our whole relationship could depend on our date that night.

I wore my red flannel shirt because it was Autumn's favorite and I spent about an hour getting my hair just right. All the guys made wise cracks about it but I really didn't care. Eventually the guys left to go to some bar in Garyville

That was when I noticed that Dally wasn't there. I knew all along that he knew where Pony and Johnny were but he had to be defiant and keep it from me. I had found Ponyboy's sweat shirt at Buck Merrill's place. The fact that he had been there worried me.

I heard the phone ring at about 7:50 p.m. I figured it was Steve calling to tell me about some action at the bar. I was still preparing for my date so I let Darry answer it.

About two minutes later Darry hung up the phone and turned to me with a panic stricken expression on his face.

"Darry, what's wrong?" I asked. I wished he would wipe that look off his face. It was scaring me. Darry was breathing heavily and couldn't speak. Finally, once he calmed down a bit, Darry said

"Soda, there was some sort of fire. Pony, Johnny, and Dally are at the hospital." I was on my feet in a second, in awe.

"Now, now I think Pony is okay. They didn't say anything bout him being d…d…dead." Then Darry broke into tears. I grabbed him by the arm and we started for the truck.

In the truck I tried and tried to think about something other than death but I couldn't. My mind was like a vast, white, land of emptiness.

At the hospital Darry and I were informed that Ponyboy was fine and Dally just had a broken arm. Johnny was the one we should be concerned about. That didn't sound good.

Darry and I found Ponyboy sitting with some middle aged guy. We hugged him so tightly I thought that our arms were gonna fall off.

Then we had to sit for a while, while we waited for more news about Johnny and Dally. Eventually it hit me that I'd stood Autumn up. Crap! She was probably gonna break up with me and I truthfully couldn't blame her.

I had such a mix of emotions that night but I had to stay calm for Ponyboy so I decided to deal with Autumn tomorrow. Tomorrow? By tomorrow she could have a new, Soc boyfriend who never missed or canceled dates.

Around eleven o'clock Darry, Pony, and I all went home. Pony was so tired out that Darry had to carry him inside. He was too tired to remove his jeans and shoes so I had to do that for him.

Once Ponyboy was settled I just had to call Autumn. If her parents answered I really didn't care. I was going to talk to Autumn one way or another.

To my dismay no one answered. Not even the maid. I reasoned that maybe they had gone to the country club or were perhaps outside so an hour later I tried calling again. Still, no answer!

After calling five times I gave up and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Autumn's POV

What had started out as the beginning of a wonderful evening ended in me crying alone in my bedroom. I figured Soda would call to give me some dumb excuse so I demanded that no one answer the phone.

My parents granted my request because they were thrilled that I was angry with Sodapop. Real nice parents. NOT!

I couldn't believe it. The guy of my dreams stood me up. I was so hurt. He must not have cared about me if he would cause me that kind of pain. It was then I realized that dreams never came true and that life is just, settling for whatever comes along.

**a/n: Oh, I wonder if they'll break up. I haven't decided yet. Keep the great reviews coming:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Whoever is giving me horrible reviews for pleasure needs to Stop! The only reason you do this is because you have no life! Okay, now in a happier note: Yes! I'm back to determine the fate of Soda and Autumn's relationship. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to keep waiting…and wondering. ;)**

Soda's POV

The next day what was coming. I had quite a bit of explaining. When it comes to relationships Autumn didn't mess around. She was gonna be pissed, no beyond pissed, she…I'm at a loss for words.

After I got off work I drove to Autumn's house. She would be alone because her dad would still be at work and her mom was always at some benefit luncheon. She only went to look good, not because she actually cared.

I knocked on the front door and Autumn answered. She scowled at the mere sight of me and placed her hands on her hips. I could tell she was biting her lower lip to keep from going into hysterics.

"Hello Sodapop," she mumbled. I scratched my head trying to look nonchalant, unsuccessfully of course. I took a deep breath in.

"Hey," I began but before I could apologize Autumn started in on her rant.

"Ya know, the funniest thing happened yesterday. My boyfriend and I had a date planned, but when I showed at his house he wasn't there. I waited for an hour and he never showed up!" She was shaking with anger.

"I'm so sorry, but it wasn't planned or anything. Just let me explain baby," I begged.

"Alright, explain," said Autumn. I had my doubts that she'd even believe my story but I told her just the same.

"Darry and I got a phone call last night. Pony, Johnny, and Dally were in the hospital. Pony was fine but we had to go pick him. In all the pandemonium, I forgot about our date," I explained

"Oh my God. Pony is okay though? How are Johnny and Dally?" she asked. I had been answering so many questions that my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Dally should be okay. Johnny, he…he's not looking so good. He's in critical condition," I said, but seeing the worried sick look on Autumn's face I added,

"He's tough though, he'll pull through." I didn't let on to her how worried I truly was. "Anyway, I want to reschedule our date."

"How about tonight," she said briskly, although she was still clearly thinking about Johnny and Dally. Wait, shoot! The big rumble against those pompous Socs was that night. I could not miss the rumble, it was a matter of pride.

"I've gotta go to some big rumble tonight," I replied. Instead of yelling like I thought she would, Autumn said

"That's fine, we can go out tomorrow night." I frowned.

"I promised Ponyboy that we'd have some one on one time. The next day isn't good either because I've got to work from morning, until about nine at night. I'm a little low on cash," I said. Autumn's smile faded away into a frown. Her bright eyes filled up with tears.

"Soda, I love you but I cannot keep getting disappointed like this. It…hurts…too…much." My jaw dropped. This was so out of character, Autumn was crying when she usually put her best, strongest foot forward.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

"It means," she began but had to stop to choke back her tears. "That we're over." I shook my head.

"No, no, I love you, we can't be over," I protested, not crying but still shaken up. She sucked in her breath

"Then how come we are. Goodbye, Sodapop Curtis." Then she softly closed the door in my stunned face.

I walked slowly back to my truck, trying to make sense out of what had just happened. Fine, we're over, I thought to myself. I slammed my fist into the truck window, cracking the glass. I single shard of glass sunk deep into my skin.

Great, just great, now my hand was bleeding. I felt nauseous. Autumn breaking up with me? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, but it was true

The whole miserable drive home I thought of all the irreplaceable moments I'd had with Autumn, like that night in the field, or the night she met the gang.

To my great relief when I got home only Pony and Darry were there. The gang would be coming soon, to prepare for the rumble.

I explained to them why I was crying, and bleeding. Even Ponyboy was sympathetic. He couldn't hide his initial joy though. He never could learn to play it subtle.

When the gang showed up I painted on a smile. I told them that Autumn and I had broken up, but I acted as if I didn't really care.

At the rumble I was fighting better than I ever had before, and I knew that Autumn was the reason. Every greaser I knew was there, even Dally had gotten out of the hospital in time. In the end, we kicked Soc ass, but I wasn't satisfied.

Losing Autumn wasn't the only life changing thing that happened that night. The gang lost two very important members. Quiet, puppy like Johnny died in his hospital bed when Ponyboy and Dally visited him after the rumble. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out when Pony told me. The whole gang felt the same, but Dallas took it the hardest

He went on an emotional rampage and was later shot down by the police. He seemed relieved to be taken away from this cruel world. The memory of his pale, white face still haunts me. Pony fainted, from shock I suppose. I know Dally wasn't the best person in the world but I cared as much about him as I did anyone else in the gang.

The whole night I cried. Autumn, Dally, and Johnny all taken from me in just one short day. It was not fair. Why couldn't God have taken me instead? Why couldn't Autumn still be my girl? Why God, why?

**a/n: Sorry, I broke them up. Wow! This was a depressing chapter, first with them breaking up, but then Johnny and Dally dying. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more cheerful... or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'd like to thank some of my best reviewers: cutie pie baby cakes, becca oh, and WishIwasBella781! Please continue to support me!**

Soda's POV

Two lonely weeks went by and my seventeenth birthday came. Normally birthdays, get me ecstatically excited but at this particular time, this particular birthday, I didn't really give a damn. I had only seen Autumn occasionally on the street and when this would happen we would both force a smile and continue walking.

I desperately wished to be happy again. Ponyboy was thrilled to have me all to himself. Anyway, Darry insisted on baking me a double fudge cake. The gang was going to come over around six o'clock so that we could have a small celebration.

As everyone sang Happy Birthday Darry sat the cake down onto the table, nearly dropping it in the process. Two-Bit was trying to use a deep masculine voice which was actually would have been hilarious if I hadn't been so depressed

Finally the song was through, but instead of blowing out the candles I just stared at them and they stared back.

I was completely somewhere else. The flames were mesmerizing. I'm actually a bit of a pyromaniac, but that wasn't why I was staring, oh no.

I was thinking about Autumn. Her hair, which smelled so good, like ivory soap. Her singing would have sounded so beautiful. Regret filled my mind, and a longing to see her, and touch her made me start to swoon.

"Soda, aren't you going to make a wish?" asked Ponyboy. I shook out of my trance and nodded.

As I blew out the candles they became symbolic. The flames going out were like the flames in my relationship with Autumn dying out. I didn't really make a wish, at the time, I didn't see the point

"Thank God, I'm starved!" shouted Steve as he took off to the couch with a piece of cake in his hand. The next thing I knew, Steve was shoving a piece of cake into his mouth by hand. I nearly puked. I hardly touched my own slice of cake which prompted Steve to say

"Soda, are you still thinking about Autum?." Darn! After all those years Steve could still read me like a book.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I replied. Pony's face tightened.

"You know what you need?" said Two-Bit. "A night out with the boys." I shook my head, declining the offer.

"Come on, we'll just go to the Nightly Double," begged Two-Bit and Steve agreed.

"Fine." Not long after that we left. Darry and Pony decided to stay at home. Partying wasn't really their thing.

At the Nightly Double Steve spotted a couple of greaser girls sitting in the very last row. Steve already had a girlfriend so he suggested that Two-Bit and I go sit next to them. I didn't want to but was too tired to argue.

The one on the left had long, curled bleach blond hair, with the darkest eyes I had ever seen. The other one had short, red hair and cute dimples. They were real cute, but compared to Autumn they were nothing.

"Hey girls, you mind if we sit here?" asked Two-Bit. The two girls gave us amused smiles.

"Sure," they said in unison. Two-Bit sat down next to the red head and by the middle of the movie they were having a full on make out session. I kept my eyes focused on the movie screen.

The blond, whose name was Lindsay Dornbush, seemed to be waiting for me to make a move, but I had no intention of doing that. Steve kept glancing my way to check up on me.

Once the movie was over Steve disappeared. Two-Bit and the red head had already left to go to one of Buck Merril's notorious parties. That left me with the job of walking Lindsay home.

We didn't have far to walk. Her house turned out to be on the same street as mine and was just as run-down, maybe even more.

"Goodnight Soda," said Lindsay. Then without a warning she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. I felt no spark at all. Lindsay was a sweet girl, but a little fast.

"Soda, would you go to the Dingo with me tomorrow?" Lindsey asked. I didn't want to at all but I really need comfort because of my broken heart. Lindsay could comfort me in more ways than one.

"Yeah, I'll go," I said. Lindsay clapped her hands in excitement. Then, with a final kiss she went inside. I didn't expect much to come of my date with Lindsay. She wasn't my type. She had no class and, more importantly, she wasn't Autumn. Once you've been in love, a mediocre relationship isn't enough to satisfy

While I lay in bed that night I realized that this had probably been my worst birthday ever. Now, instead of being a sixteen year old with a broken heart, I was a seventeen year old with a broken. Big freaking deal.

Autumn's POV

I knew that day was Sodapop's birthday and I had it in mind to call him to wish him a happy birthday. When I picked up the phone I remembered that we were broken up so I quickly hung up. It wasn't my place anymore. I missed Soda much. I had also heard that Johnny and Dally had died. It tore me up inside. Johnny had been a great kid and Dally was….well Dally, but still, I cried for them all night. Life had to get better, if they got worse I would go insane.

I realized I was to blame for my misery. I had been a total witch. I had just gotten use to getting my way, so it was strange for things to be the opposite.

**a/n: Oh no! Soda may have a new girlfriend. How will Autumn take it? As always, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the boy I am completely in love with. I can't post his name cause he could somehow find out. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short and sweet, but still good I think.**

Autumn's POV

Monday morning came it was a major accomplishment just to get out of bed in the morning. Don't get me wrong. I still had a good life, but without Soda, it had lost all meaning.

At the high school I noticed that something was strange right away. Soda, my Soda, was leaned up against the wall and he seemed to be waiting for someone. He didn't see me, or at least he pretended not to.

I was too emotional to speak to him yet so I went straight to my locker. A couple of girls from my science were staring at me. I'm not exactly the most social girl in the world so I was thrown off guard. I didn't know either of them particularly well so I just turned. Finally, the tall one, Hanna spoke.

"I am _so_ sorry for you. First you lost _Sodapop Curtis_, and now you have to see him with his new girls. Plus, she is a total tramp." Hanna's friend nodded in agreement and sympathetically patted me on the shoulder. Then the school bell rang.

_Soda? New girl? What!?_ No, they had to be mistaken, but there was only one Sodapop Curtis, it had to be him. Unless there was one I didn't know about, but that seemed very unlikely.

It made absolutely no sense. When I broke up with him Soda was heartbroken. He wouldn't move on that quickly. Would he? I was so terribly confused. It bothered me that a bunch of people had known before me, and were talking about it.

Focusing was impossible for the rest of the day. All I could do was wonder about Sodapop…and his knew supposed girlfriend.If he did have a knew girl, she sure was lucky.

School ended at three o'clock p.m. I was so glad to get away from the whispers. I walked out the gray double doors I saw Soda waiting once again.

As all my peers rushed to get home I lurked in the shadows. That makes me sound like a stalker, I know, but I just HAD to know why he was waiting outside of a high school if he was a drop out. A girl seemed like the most likely reason.

I didn't need to wait very long before an extremely chesty blond girl strolled up to Soda and planted a big, French kiss on his lips. He smiled but didn't look all too happy. I felt my face fill up with heat and rage, while at the same time my eyes filled up with tears.

Suddenly I remembered the blond girl. I had seen her making out with Dally at the movies once….when she had just met him! She was a complete slut who did not deserve a guy like Sodapop.

The girl, whose name I didn't know took Soda by his finger tips and led him to his own truck. Then they drove off towards the east side. Seeing them cut me like a knife.

Pony's POV

The day after Soda's seventeenth birthday he had a date with a girl named Lindsay Albright. I have to admit that I was a bit shocked. After his bitter break up with Autumn I didn't think he would ever date again.

Since I was his brother, I could tell that Lindsay didn't mean much to him. He was still pining for Autumn. She was just keeping his mind off the pain. I finally realized that Soda needed Autumn back. Without her, he would never be the same Soda that everyone knew and loved, but it was none of my business so I stayed out of it.

Lindsay's POV

On Monday after school Soda picked me up. I had demanded that he do this so everyone would know once and for all that I was Soda's new girl. The thing about Soda was, he spent way too much time talking when we could've been making out. Isn't that what dating is about?

Anyway, I just so happened to look over Soda's shoulder and see his old girlfriend. She was such a goody goody Soc, who probably hadn't even gotten to 2nd base. I didn't say anything to Soda because if he saw her, he might forget about me. I intended to keep him as my arm candy forever.

Autumn's POV

Around nine o'clock p.m.on that dreary Monday evening, while my parents were out, I heard a persistent knock on my front door. I jumped off the living room couch to answer it. I turned the door handle and standing before me was...

**To Be Continued**

**a/n: Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll make you a deal, if I get at leats 5 or 6 SIGNED reviews I will update within a week, if not, it could be a while. Love to all of my loyal reviews PS: If you've givin me a great review but I haven't dedicated a chapter to you, it's because the review wasn't signed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, I promised you I would update if I got 6 signed reviews and I always keep my promises. (Most of the time.) This chapter is dedicated to Chey, because she was my 100th review. Thanx Chey!**

Autumn's POV

Standing on my front, staring at his shoes shyly was none other than Ponyboy Curtis. Initially I was simply stunned, but then I remembered that he had never liked me and I became a little angry, yet curios.

"What do you want?" I asked. Ponyboy scratched his chin. I recalled Soda doing the same thing when he got nervous. Pony was actually a lot like Soda. He was going to make some girl very happy someday.

"I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

"You already got rid of me. What more could you possibly want?" I asked.

"You and Soda have to get back together." I let out a laugh. Not a funny, ha ha laugh, a doubtful, upset kind of laugh.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Sorry Pony," I said.

"Why? Don't you love him anymore. When you guys first broke up all he could do was cry," said Pony. If only he knew how much I missed Soda. If only Soda knew how much I missed him too. Then I remember _that girl._

"Soda seems very content with that chesty scatterbrained slut." Pony shook his head.

"He doesn't care about her. He's pining for you. Please, just talk to him." Pony seemed to think it was all so simple, but it wasn't. Mostly, I was afraid of apologizing and getting rejected though.

"I don't know," I said. Ponyboy raised his voice, but not angrily, and said

"You two are unbelievable. You want each other back but you're both to chicken to say it!" Then Pony threw his arms up in the air and began to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Hey Ponyboy," I began. "Why are you doing this?" He smiled.

"Because I love Soda, and……you're okay too." I couldn't help but grin at that. With a final smile Pony left.

I was still unsure about talking to Soda. Since _I _had dumped _him_, what could I do? Begging was so not my style. It was then I realized that I was in love with Soda and it didn't matter how I got him back.

Pony's POV (Earlier that night.)

That evening I had been thinking about Soda and Autumn, just as Soda walked through the front door. He immediately kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Hey Soda," I had said. At first he didn't hear me. He'd been spacing out a lot lately. I waved a hand in front of his face and said

"Hello? Soda!? Are you okay?" Finally, he snapped out of his trance.

"Um, uh, yeah Pony, I'm fine." Still, I could tell he wasn't okay. I wanted to ask him if he was thinking about Autumn, but I was afraid if I mentioned her, he would snap.

After a half an hour of sitting on the couch in silence Soda stood up.

"I've gotta go meet Lindsay," he said.

"Soda, do you really even _like _Lindsay?" I asked. Soda rubbed his head.

"Please don't ask me that Pony," he asked, but it sounded an awful lot more like an order.

"Why!?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Because I don't wanna have to lie to you!" he yelled. I was a little hurt by his yelling at me.

"Then don't lie!" I shot back, getting more and more pissed off.

"Fine! No! I don't like her!" Then he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Not even five minutes after he left I had gotten an idea. I pulled on my jacket and took a bus to the west side. I had to give talking to Autumn a shot.

Autmn had seemed so surprised to see me and hear that Soda missed her. She had missed him too. After a couple minutes of persuasion Autumn agreed to talk to Soda. Later that night I excitedly informed the gang, but made them promise not to say anything to Soda.

Soda's POV

I hated lying to Ponyboy so I told him the truth. That I didn't really like Lindsay. She had absolutely personality or interests. I mean, she didn't even know who Elvis was. More importantly, she wasn't Autumn. Plus, I got the feeling the only reason she kept me around was to have some eye candy.

I'd never admit it out loud, not even to Ponyboy but all I really wanted to do was run up to Autumn, kiss her, and tell her I loved her.

Anyway, my date with Lindsay dragged on forever, but once it was over the rest of the night flew by. The next day was the same as all the others. I got up, went to work, talked to Steve, that's basically it.

When I returned home, from the outside of my house it looked like no one was home. That was odd, but I went inside anyway, but I went inside anyway. I could've gone to find the gang, but I didn't feel like it.

A complete shock met me in the living room. There, sitting on my couch was….. Autumn. My jaw dropped. Autumn stood up, twiddling her thumbs.

"Hi," she said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**a/n: Hmmmm. I wonder what Autumn has to say. Review and you will find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I took forever to update. I was waiting for more reviews and I got them. I want to thank you guys that read every update. My story is nearing its end, just so you know. There will only be about 4 to 5 more chapters so if you've never reviewed but want to, well, you shoul do it soon. This chapter is dedicated to N.R.P. You readers don't know him but he is a boy I really like him, and this seemed like the Perfect chapter to dedicate to him.Well, I won't bore you with anymore about my love life so here it is, chapter 17 of When A Soc Meets A Greaser.**

Soda's POV

I stared at her in aw for a moment before I realized that she was awaiting a response. I wanted to say something smooth and charming that would win Autumn back, but all I could think to say was

"Hi." Autumn smiled a clearly uncomfortable smile. She shook her head slightly and heaved a sigh.

"Soda, I really need to talk to you," she said as she took a step closer to me.

"What more do we have to talk about?" I asked. Autumn stared at me, so I continued. "You dumped me. Aren't you done?" I sounded a little harsh.

My words had more of an impact on Autumn than I thought they would. She hung her head in sorrow.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why I'm here. All I know, is that I really, um, miss you and…..I still love you."

Autumn's POV

When I told Soda that I missed him, and more importantly, loved him I really expected him to reject me. Instead he just smiled his signature Sodapop smile and took a step closer to me. We were just barely an inch apart. I could feel his steamy breath on my neck.

He gulped and wiped a teensy tiny tear from his right eye. Then he cleared his throat.

"Autumn, I love you too," he said. At that moment I was feeling happy, sad, relieved, completed, and a whole other mess of emotions all at the same time. It was the best feeling I had ever had.

Then Soda pulled me into our first kiss in weeks. It started out passionately, and filled with force and then we just sunk into it like it was second nature. His hands on my sides. That was truly the definition of a perfect moment.

But, trust me to be the one to bring up serious relationship stuff.

"What about that girl?" I asked bitterly. I wasn't angry with Soda, but I still had the urge to smack that girl around a little bit. Soda cocked an eyebrow. He had been practicing and was now almost as good as Two-Bit.

"Who? Lindsay? She never meant anything to me." I couldn't believe I'd felt threatened by that girl, I mean, Lindsay.

"Really?" I asked. Soda gave me another quick kiss and looked into my eyes.

"You've always been the one Autumn," he said. At those words I lost it and jumped up into his arms without warning, but he caught me anyway.

Just then the front door swung open and standing there was the whole gang.

"Gee Pony, do you think Autumn and Soda made up?" asked Two-Bit sarcastically. Pony smiled at me.

"Good to have you back Autumn," said Darry. Then he gave me a small hug, which was a rare thing for Darry to do.

"So, do you guys wanna go out together now, or do you have time to hang out?" asked Steve. Hanging out with the gang sounded just fine to me. I had missed them too. They were all like my brothers.

"We have plenty of time," I answered.

We all sat in the living room with an Elvis record playing _and_ the TV on until around eight o'clock. I was having a great time, but it saddened me that Dally and Johnny weren't there. Even Dally would have been happy for Soda and I. He wouldn't have admitted it, but I know if he'd been alive, he would've missed me.

Suddenly Soda sprang up from his seat on the couch, so Steve took his spot next to me.

"Crap!" shouted Soda. "I've got to go break up with Lindsay!" I didn't want him to go, but technically, I was the other woman, and that's not who I wanted to be so I said

"I'll be fine with my boys." Soda smiled at me gratefully. Then he ran to his room quickly to grab his coat and wallet. I didn't see why he needed his wallet but I didn't say anything. He gave me a quick farewell kiss and was out the door before I could say goodbye.

Soda's POV

In all the excitement I had completely forgotten to break up with Lindsay. I didn't know how much she's even care, but I had to do it. There was also one other thing I needed to do.

Lindsay did not take the news like I'd hoped. Had tried to do it nicely but she just slapped me across the face and said

"Well, I didn't give a damn about you anyway!" I really hate breaking girls' hearts. I don't do it on purpose, it just, happens.

On my way home I stopped at a little jewelry store called A Girl's Best Friend. They sold everything from rings to necklaces to broaches. It was where my father had bought my mother's engagement ring.

The store owner was an old man, probably in his late sixties or early seventies with wispy gray hair at the sides, and no hair at all on the top of his head.

For nearly a half an hour I stood at the counter selecting the perfect thing to make Autumn melt. The prices were all so high, but somehow I managed.

When I was finally done I walked out of there with a stunning 1920's style engagement ring.

**a/n: Yay, they're back together, but more importantly, Soda may be proposing. As always, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Since I took like, forever to update I made this chapter extar long so ya'll won't hate me. Just so you now, I was in a hurry writing this so it may not be the best.**

**Soda's POV**

When I arrived back at home the gang had left and Autumn had fallen asleep on the couch. It was only eight o'clock so I decided to start cooking dinner and wake her up later. She just looked so darn cute, I couldn't disturb her. I placed the ring in the top drawer of my dresser

For dinner that night I was making vegetable soup but suddenly I remembered that I had forgotten to buy greens beans. You can't have vegetable soup without green beans, so I decided to run to the local market and buy some. I left in a hurry, leaving Autumn alone in the house.

**Autumn's POV**

I awoke on the Soda's couch to find no one home. There was something creepy to me about being alone in a house at night. Call me crazy, I don't care. Since I was awake and alone I thought I might do a little wandering.

I wandered into Soda's room to find that I was not alone. Pony was sitting at his desk, writing in a green spiral notebook, and, he was in his boxers. I tried to turn around but instead knocked over a lamp, making my presence known.

"Oh, God, Autumn!" screeched Ponyboy, clearly embarrassed since his cheeks had turned as red as the boxers he was wearing. He stood up quickly and opened his dresser drawer to find some pants.

Something made him stop and stare. He tilted his head to the left. Examining whatever it was more closely.

"Oh my God," he breathed. Being the nosy little devil that I was I decided to take a look at whatever it was for myself.

I was stunned when I found a breath taking, diamond ring looking back at me. Could it be…an engagement ring.

"Um, Pony, is this?"

"I think so" Pony finished. I picked up the ring and placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly. It felt so right, yet, I felt dizzy and sort of nauseous. I wished I hadn't found it because now I was moving into panic mode.

"Pony, what do I do?" I asked. Ponyboy shrugged. He was being real helpful. Not!

"Uh, put it back I guess," he said finally. I nodded in agreement. But just as I was about to take one last look at the sparkling diamond I heard the front door swing open. Soda was home! I frantically shoved the ring back into the dresser drawer. Ponyboy sat back down at his desk just as Sodapop opened the door.

"Hey. What are ya'll doing?" he asked. I smiled as innocently as possible and said

"Pony was just asking me about a math problem he was having trouble with." Yep, that was my excuse, and lovable, gullible Sodapop bought it.

The rest of the evening was awkward. At the dinner table Pony kept looking me in the eye, as if trying to figure out what I would say if Soda asked me to marry him.

To tell you the truth, I really didn't know. A part of me wanted to scream "YES!!!!!" because I loved Soda with all my heart, but we were so young. I still had to finish high school. Plus, my parents would drop dead before they let me marry Soda.

I went home that night with so many thoughts racing through my mind that it was impossible to sleep. I finally fell asleep around four in the morning. That would give me about three hours of sleep.

The next evening I had a bid date with Soda. I didn't want to go because I knew that this was the date. The date that would determine my love for Soda. He date wasn't until 7:30 but I started getting ready at 2:00. That's how nervous I was.

I met Soda at the DX station like I did normally and immediately noticed that he was wearing hid good jeans and button down shirt.

Hey," I said. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It felt so nice to have him touch me.

"We better get going." He said, and with that, I followed him to the truck.

I tried to think of all the places he could be taking me. There were too nice restaurants in town, Le Bec Fin, a fancy French restaurant, or Mario's a quaint little Italian diner. Both seemed too fancy for Soda's style. No, he took me to a place too wonderful for me to have imagined. He took me to the park, where he had set up a lovely picnic with candles. No restaurant ever looked nicer.

After about a half hour of talking an laughing like normal Soda turned to me and said

"Autumn, I need to ask you something." Oh God, it was coming. I still had not decided what my answer was going to be.

"You know I love you," he continued. "And the thing is, I want to soend the rest of my life with you. I can't even remember life before I knew that smile, those eyes. Anyway, what I'm trying to ask you is, will you marry me?" I tear rolled down my cheek.

That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. It made what I was about to say even harder

"Soda, I love you too, but we're just too young. I want to, but we need o wait. Please don't hate me, you know I love you." Now I was crying. I thought he'd dump me for sure now. No, he just gathered me up in his arms and kissed me.

"Autumn, its okay. I get it. We can wait. Trust me, you're worth the wait." I laughed. Could there be a better guy?

"Thank you Soda."

We went home not too long after that. We were fooling around on the couch when the phone rang. Soda answered and got really quiet. I hated those kind of calls. They made m so nervous. He came back into the living room with a frown on his face. Now I was really nervous.

"Uh, that was, um, some official person," he said. I was going to speak but he continued

"He told me that since I'm a dropout, my country needs me in Vietnam. I'm going to war."

"If this is a joke I'll kill you." He shook his head. It wasn't a joke. I leaped off the couch and threw my arms around Soda.

"No, you can't go. I love you. Please Soda don't go!" I begged with tears streaming down my face. He just held me in his arms till Darry came home.

**a/n: Well, I hope you guys don't hate me for making Autumn turn down Soda's proposal. But hey, when they're older, who knows. Anyway please review, but no flames.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update. I've been on vacation. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Autumn's POV

Three days later I was still in misery. Soda couldn't leave. I would literally go insane without him. After our last night together date I went home and locked myself in my room and had a good long cry. I tried to tell myself that it was wonderful that Soda would be one of the brave heroes defending our country. Still, nothing could keep me from missing him, and he wasn't even gone yet.

He was scheduled to leave in tomorrow. I had spent every moment with him, but it wasn't enough. Around eleven o'clock I heard a soft knock on my door. My mom. With reluctance I opened the door.

"Sweetie, you've been up here for hours and I can tell you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell."

"Why not? You can always come to me. Wait. Does it involve that boy you're ever so fond of, Sodapop." I nodded and she smiled, a grim smile, but it was better than her normal pinch faced look.

"What's wrong with you two?" She was actually attempting to understand. I thought that was really quite kind of her.

"He has to join the army. Mom he's going to Vietnam!" I started bawling again. Mom pulled me into a hug and hushed me so that my father wouldn't hear.

"He'll come back sweetie, I can tell," she said warmly. I looked up at her and said

"Mom, how am I going to say goodbye to him? I can't do it. It's just too hard. I love him so much." This problem was a little much for mom to handle. She and dad had had no obstacles to overcome in their love life. If they were even really in love.

"Honey, I really don't know what to tell you except, love has a way of working itself out. Oh, and don't mention this to your father. You know how he feels about Soda.

Then she left the room, leaving me alone to think. I didn't have much time before I heard _another _tap, this time coming from the window. To my disbelief it was Jack. We hadn't spoken since the blade incident. For some dumb reason I opened the window.

"Hey Autumn," said Jack as he smiled coyly. I crossed my arms. I didn't want him in my room.

"I heard it through the grapevine that your man is going to some foreign country. Maybe you and I can hook up again," Yeah right! I would never go back to Jack, even if I wasn't with Soda.

Without another word I stepped forward and pushed Jack out the window. Sadly, he didn't even break a bone. He just yelled out a curse and left. Good.

I went to bed. I wanted to be with Soda till the end of time, no matter what. Suddenly it hit me! I knew exactly how to say goodbye to Soda.

Soda's POV

The gang and I were all sitting around in the living room, spending our few hours together before I left for war. I had invited Autumn, but she had to get home or her dad would burst a blood vessel. She had been sad the whole date. She was going to miss me as much as I was going to miss her. The thought of not seeing her every day made me want to die.

I had never pictured myself as a soldier. It was unfair that I didn't have a say in my future. Damn me for not staying in school.

Anyway, Two-Bit was trying to lighten the mood. I t wasn't working. I was going to miss his unfunny jokes. Around midnight Steve and Two-Bit were leaving.

"We'll come see ya off tomorrow buddy. Okay?" said Steve.

"Thanks man." Then they were off. I walked back inside the house. Darry was in the kitchen doing the dishes. It looked like Pony had crawled into bed, so I thought I'd join him. Soldiers need their rest, or so I've heard. After a couple minutes of lying in the dark I heard Pony say

"Soda?"

"Yeah?" I replied. He paused for a moment and then said

"I'm gonna miss you." That was nice to hear. This was the most meaningful brother to brother talk we'd ever had.

"I'll miss you too. Make sure you write to me, alright?"

"I will," Pony sighed. He was really tired. In fact, not even five minutes later I heard slight snoring. He was asleep.

I kept thinking about Autumn. I wanted reassurance that she would be okay. If I died she would never be the same. That's when a heavy fear gripped m. Death. I hadn't really thought about it before. Scenes of blood and guns ran through my mind and for the first time, I was afraid.

"Don't be scared. You'll be back in a few months," I whispered to myself in the dark. I didn't think about it anymore, but I still wasn't convinced.

Autumn's POV

The next morning a car was suppose to pick Soda and a few other soldiers up and take them an airport in New York. I hurriedly got ready out of fear of missing him. I wore the outfit I'd been wearing the first day we met. I guess I thought it was lucky I suppose.

When I arrived at the Curtis house the whole gang was standing around outside, waiting for the car like a death sentence.

We all talked and laughed about the dumbest things. It would've been a great memory if sadness hadn't been involved.

Finally, a dark green truck type vehicle pulled up. Inside was an old, bald man. It was time to say our goodbyes.

"You be good now. I'll miss ya," said Darry. Then he and Soda embraced. He said goodbye to Steve and Two-Bit, reminding them to write to him.

"Pony, I love you. Be good and take care of Autumn," said Soda. Pony just smiled and nodded, until Soda forced him into a bear hug. Last but not least, was me.

"I love you Autumn. I'll be back at Christmas," said Soda. Christmas was so far away, I couldn't wait.

"I love you too Soda." Then he kissed me and the whole world seemed right again. The kiss soon formed into a hug. Now it was time. I leaned in closer

"Soda, will you marry me?" I whispered. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Yes," he whispered back, and tears formed in my eyes. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring he had bought. He had kept it. How sweet! I placed it on my finger then turned around to show the guys. They all hooted and congratulated us.

Then Soda had to leave. That's when the tears flowed.

"I'll come back," he said. Then he drove off into the distance.

**a/n: Oh!! I love Soda. He is soooooooo sweet! I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know i I basically abandoned ya'll, and I am truly sorry. I've been busy dealing with school, and the important stuff (boys). This is going to be a short chapter, cuz Ihave had major writer's block, and this was the best I could do. Ok, now, here it is, chapter 20

Autumn's POV

A whole, miserable month went by so slowly and I was seriously on the brink of insanity. The gang tried their very hardest to pull my out of my funk, but Soda was the only person that possessed that power.

Frankly, I was getting lonely as was well. A few Socs, and even one greaser had asked me out, but I'm not that kind of girl. I politely told them to shove off. One particular Soc, tried to get me into his car, but Darry and Steve put him in his place.

One Saturday afternoon I was sitting at the Curtis house with Ponyboy when Darry walked in. In his hand were three letters from Soda to each of us.

"Eeeep!" I squealed. Darry just rolled his eyes in that sweet brotherly sort of way and handed me the letter.

With trembling hands, but absolutely no hesitation I tore open the envelope to read this:

Dear Autumn,

I miss you so much. How is everything at home. I hope Steve is doing okay at work without me there to cover for him. The army ain't so bad, except for when you see a buddy die. My friend Gabe was just killed last week. I've been pretty depressed, but I feel even more sorry for his family. He had a sweet girl named Sophie waiting for him at his home, in Ohio. Please don't worry your pretty little head off about me. As long as I know you'll be there for me, I WILL come home. I have to go now, I'm being called to my duties, but I love you. We'll be married soon.

Love,

Sodapop Patrick Curtis

The letter was short, but that didn't matter to me. I couldn't help but cry, tears of joy of course. What I adored about Soda was that even when he was in danger, he was more worried about me.

"What did yours say?" asked Pony so I showed him the letter. He read it and smiled. It was nice having a little brother. I couldn't wait for it to be official.

With hope in my heart I went home to an unbearably empty house. My mother had finally gotten sick of putting up with my father's physical, and mental and she filed for divorce. My father was staying at a friend's house and my mother was now working as a waitress in a cocktail bar to make ends meat.

To be honest, I wasn't really a Soc anymore. I wasn't as poor as a greaser, but I didn't have the kind of money I use to.

Lying on my lumpy couch I longed to see Soda. As soon as he came home I wanted to get married. It didn't matter where or when, as long as it happened.

I stood up to go put Soda's letter in my hope chest, in my bedroom. I had saved other things, like the shirt I had worn the night Soda and I had first expressed our love for each other, and the movie ticket stubs form our first date.

I know I probably sound corny, but I get very emotionally attached to things. Also in the chest was Soda's jacket, that he had given me before he left.

Sometimes, late at night I would snuggle with the jacket, because it smelled like Sodapop. Soda always smelled like cars, and cheap men's cologne. I inhaled that Soda smell. Perfect.

At that very moment the phone rang. I answered it with a cheerful hello, only to receive the devastating news that followed.

"Uh, is this Autumn Greendfeld, fiancé of Sodapop Curtis?" I was a little puzzled at the question, but didn't think much of it.

"Yes, it is." The man on the other line cleared his throat before continuing.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I have to. Your fiancé, Sodapop has been severely wounded in battle. We're sending him back to Tulsa ASAP."

The phone fell the floor. It couldn't be true. No, God wouldn't be so cruel. I picked the phone back up, and the king man was still there, to make sure Icwas okay.

"How badly is he injured, and don't you dare lie to me," I warned.

"Well, it's pretty bad. If you want to know the truth, his leg may have to be amputated," A strange, squeaky noise came from my throat. This made no sense.

"Are you going to be alright miss?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank-you for the information. Goodbye." Then I quickly hung up the phone.

Just then my mother came walking in the door. Perfect timing. Before I knew it I was bawling in her arms, which I hadn't done since I was eight years old, and had a severe fever.

"It's going to all work out sweetie," she said.

But somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I knew that it wasn't.

a/n: I know this was an extremely short chapter, but it was just a way of breaking my writers block. The next chapter will be twice as long, I promise. I haven't decided whether or not to kill Soda, so let me know what you think. Adios chicka!


End file.
